


Bigger Than You

by SutaMasque



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Aftercare, Chases, Frottage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Power Imbalance, Predator/Prey, Stepping, this is like full body frottage if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque
Summary: Gordon finally makes it to Xen only to find himself alone. His friends are nowhere to be found and the only person there to greet him clearly means trouble. To add insult to injury, Benrey is also ten times his size, making the power balance shift unfairly in his benefit. Gordon has to escape.The escape doesn't go as expected by any margin.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Bigger Than You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Suburban! Thank you very much for funding this absolute horniest thing.

As Gordon jumps into the portal, he doesn't really know what to expect. For a few terrifying moments he sees green, cutting off to nothing like he'd gone blind, all the while his body seems suspended, nowhere in particular and yet not falling. It's a terrifying moment, anxiety beginning to worm into his thoughts that this is where he'll die. Surely something has gone wrong with the teleporter and he will remain stuck in limbo for all eternity. 

And then he hits the hard ground. 

When Gordon appears on the other side of the portal, he's momentarily shocked into stillness, taking in the scenery. Xen isn't like anything he's seen before. It's a beautiful, scary, alien landscape. He looks around, trying to quickly analyze his surroundings. There are islands just floating midair, he's standing on one of the biggest ones, there's no hint of a way back as far as he can see. He can definitely see some living things floating and flocking together in the sky above him, but his cracked glasses make it hard to understand exactly what they are. Speaking of living things… Gordon whips his head around once again. He's alone.

"Dr. Coomer!?" he calls out. No response. "Tommy!?" Nothing as well. "Bubby!?" The air is still around him. His friends aren't here. There's either something wrong with the portal, or it sent them all to random places in Xen. It makes sense in a way. Gordon hates that he has to find them, but as long as he finds them _alive_ , it’ll be fine. At least Benrey isn't here either. 

Gordon hears a sound behind him, like a lightning zap, and whirls around. A large shadow covers the entirety of the ground around him.

_Woah._

There’s Benrey. Just staring down at him. And that wouldn’t be weird if he weren’t approximately three stories high and absolutely _towering_ over Gordon, who is not relieved to see him, to say the least.

“yo,” Benrey says, as emotionless as ever. His eyes are boring holes into Gordon, and the scientist feels the back of his neck start to sweat. He loses his ability to speak for a second. When Gordon doesn’t respond, Benrey rolls his eyes and arches a brow at him. He quickly finds his words.

“H-hey. You look kinda… kinda big there.” Gordon points out like a complete dumbass. Can you blame him though? The man is at least ten times larger than him now, and Gordon’s not exactly small either. There’s something malicious in the guard’s eyes, and Gordon definitely doesn’t want to find out what it is. _It was him, this whole time_ , he realizes. Well, it was more of a confirmation, really, but still. He must have said as much, definitely felt his own mouth move, because Benrey is suddenly right there. The ground shakes a little under Gordon’s feet as the guard plants his hands on it, all but zooming in on him, surrounding him. 

“yeah,” he says, and Gordon is immediately lost in his large unnaturally-colored eyes, his breath against his body, his enormous sharp teeth up so close. How hasn’t he noticed those before? “it’s me! what’s _up_?”

Gordon stumbles back, falls on his ass, and drags himself back to put some distance between himself and Benrey’s face. He could easily eat him if he wanted, and Benrey seems to realize what Gordon is concerned about because the next moment he opens his mouth, large tongue running over his teeth in perfect display. Gordon swallows, cold sweat beginning to run down his hot face. Oh god.

He should run, no, _must_ run from Benrey. Somewhere, anywhere, before he eats him or does something even worse. Gordon forces himself back on his feet and makes a move to go, but just as he jumps off of the big island towards a smaller one nearby, large fingers wrap around his whole body. He’s caught like a little bug in the giant’s fist, trying to squirm out. God, he’s going to have a stroke. Or a heart attack. Gordon Freeman will die before Benrey can even do anything to him.

Gordon squeezes his eyes shut, fighting nausea as he’s thrust through the air in Benrey’s hold. When he opens them again, he’s met with Benrey’s alien gaze, his eyes big enough to see the individual strands of his irises.

“where do you think you’re going, mr. gordon feetmannn?” Benrey says and Gordon watches his pupils narrow, focusing on the tiny man in his grasp. Gordon gasps, frozen in fear as Benrey’s mouth opens again, just wide enough to shove him in whole. Gordon watches his whole life flash before his eyes as Benrey goes still for a moment before a laugh bubbles up in his throat. He closes his mouth, sharp teeth clicking audibly, and grins at the tiny man.

“what, thought i’d eat’cha?” He huffs in a laugh, “yeah. wouldn’t take much trying either. could chomp you down and gobble you up in a single bite, bro.” Benrey pokes Gordon with a thumb, eliciting a confused noise from the scientist but not much more, “why the fuck are you so small anyway?”

Benrey obviously thinks this is funny because Gordon’s reactions only make him snort. He’s like a kid holding a tiny animal or a bug, not fully realizing the stress he’s causing, perhaps not even fully realizing it's a living breathing being in the first place. That makes anger bubble up in Gordon’s chest, makes him struggle but to no avail. Benrey squeezes him lightly again to remind him of his place and Gordon goes slack with a soft gasp.

“Fucking… Asshole.” Gordon breathes through the grit teeth. He feels tired. Tired and angry, so all he can do is glare at Benrey, “I swear I’m gonna kill you… I’m--”

And then Benrey abruptly lets go of him.

The first thing Gordon notices is the gravitation. The pull isn’t as strong as he’s used to, and that’s both weird, and not as scary when it comes to free-falling as he’d expect. The second is a lack of solid ground anywhere under his feet, so ‘free-falling not being scary’ is promptly tossed out the window. He yells, flailing out of pure instinct in search of any purchase, but there’s none, so Gordon drops, breath getting caught in his throat, eyes staring frantically at Benrey as he gets further and further away. It feels like he’d been falling for years, when in fact it has been about a second, maybe a few, before he lands on something soft, and belatedly realizes it’s the alien’s hand. Gordon barely has any brain power to process it, too dizzy and disoriented from the pure shock of being dropped. He _might_ have screamed.

“You--” Gordon starts again, but is unable to finish as Benrey sends him flying again. This time it’s upwards, and the scientist is happy he hasn’t eaten anything today because he’s pretty sure he would be saying goodbye to his food right now. Benrey catches him again, of course, grinning down at him like he’s a funny little insect all the while. He throws him from his left hand into his right and back, smirking at the little sounds of shock and fear Gordon makes, until he stops making them. If Benrey wants to hear him scream, he wont give him the satisfaction. Gordon thinks as he’s being tossed around, what can he do in a situation like this?

The answer comes by itself when Benrey catches him and cups him in both hands, looking down at him with a big pleased smile on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but Gordon bolts as fast as he can, jumping off and making a run for it as soon as his feet hit the ground.

“aw c'mon man, you’re such a killjoy,” he hears Benrey’s voice behind him as he runs for his life, knowing damn well that he has to be really quick or Benrey would scoop him up again, “i just wanna play with my best friend!”

Gordon doesn’t listen. He hops off the island towards another and gasps, catching a glimpse of the larger man out of the corner of his eye. Benrey can move... _very_ fast, and ignore physics apparently, christ, what is Gordon even thinking, trying to run away from him? And still, fight or flight has already kicked in, and Gordon is running, jumping over landscape, hopping from island to island, trying to stay mindful of the rocks and the occasional scientist corpse. He sees a hand that doesn’t catch him, teeth that don’t snap around him, eyes that trail his every movement but stay just out of his line of sight to make him wonder if he’s imagining it. Benrey’s presence all around him is overwhelming, and yet he’s nowhere in particular. That is until Gordon hits something solid while he’s busy looking around for the signs of the man. He’s certain there was nothing in his way a moment ago.

His eyes snap right in front of him and he’s met with Benrey’s large gaze, zeroed-in on him. He has just smacked himself right into his nose.

“hey.” Benrey says, mouth stretching in a grin, “we playing tag?”

Then a hand is hovering over him, and Gordon rushes away again before Benrey’s fingers can close around his body. He firmly decides to only look forward from now on, to avoid doing something stupid and run straight into Benrey’s mouth like it’s a fucking cartoon or something. Who knows what Benrey might pull for shits and giggles.

It doesn’t take long before he runs into him again. Benrey quite literally rises out of the ground in front of him from the waist up, both of his hands trying to close around Gordon who ducks and slips off the island into the abyss below.

“you’re no fun,” Benrey whines somewhere above him, his voice becoming more distant the closer Gordon gets to the next patch of solid ground, “are you still pissy about the foot scans i took? is that what it is?”

“You didn’t scan my feet!” Gordon yells, not daring to look back for the fear of seeing Benrey catch up to him.

“that's what the government wants you to think!” comes from an entirely different place, and Gordon _does_ look back, only to see the peaceful xenian scenery there, no hint of Benrey.

He lands on what looks like a big chunk of land, very much unlike the smaller islands above. He can see rocks in the distance, something resembling a cavern even. Could he… could he hide there? Gordon looks around and spots the guard in the distance, staring him down. Benrey looks like he’s having fun, despite his earlier whining. His pupils, big as dinner plates, are fixated on him.

Gordon feels like a mouse being chased by a cat, the only thing there’s left for Benrey to do is to raise his hand up and say ‘like… y’know, nyah’ or something… Why can he imagine that scenario so vividly?

Still, when he thinks about it, there’s something about this scene that makes goosebumps rise on his skin. And not out of fear. He is afraid, of course! Benrey definitely holds too much power over him in this situation, and that’s something Gordon doesn’t want him to have, but as counter-intuitive as it is, being chased down by him is causing something else to stir within him, right alongside the primal fear of the unknown.

Benrey smirks at him in a way that screams danger, and Gordon takes off once again, towards the caverns. Before he can run too far, however, that enormous shadow is over him again, and Gordon is squished between Benrey’s finger and the ground. Just like that. _Caught_. The struggle is futile.

“hey,” Benrey says from above him, “you’re being kinda mean to me right now, bro.” 

Gordon is still struggling, going full flight mode as the anxiety of actually being captured sets in. He doesn’t really hear what Benrey is saying, his panic drowning out any noise. Then he’s being flipped over and pinned by the giant man’s fingers again. He stares up at Benrey, heart hammering in his chest, wondering what he’s planning to do to him.

“...kinda cute tho,” Gordon hears. Something about that sounds kind of embarrassing. “cute… cute-ass lil feetman thinking he can try to run from me. you’re funny.” Something about that tone is, in fact, _so_ embarrassing, that Gordon actually feels himself flush.

“Ugh… Stop, _shut up_.” He bites in a retort, but it doesn’t have the weight Gordon wanted it to. Benrey reaches up with his index finger to rub at his face like he is indeed a tiny animal being pet.

“why?” Benrey grins down at him, “you’re letting yourself get stepped all over, man. so why wouldn’t i… step over you.”

Benrey’s eyes go vacant for a moment, and Gordon wonders what the _fuck_ he’s thinking about now. He has his suspicions, and prays to a god he doesn’t believe in that he isn’t correct. Then the guard smirks and slowly raises his hand off of him.

“yeah, haha, right...” Benrey chuckles, and Gordon watches him get up to his feet, senses not having fully kicked in yet to make him get back up and sprint away. Then he freezes up for different reasons.

Benrey raises his foot, the sole of his boot hovering over Gordon.

“ _Oh for fuck’s sake..!_ ” Gordon wheezes. He doesn’t get a moment to jerk away before that boot is on him. It doesn’t crush him like he’d expected, he doesn’t get squished to death or anything. Benrey doesn’t even rest his weight on him. He just pins Gordon’s body to the ground, rendering him immobile. 

Benrey hasn’t stepped on his face at least, which he’s pretty thankful for. Well, he _would_ be thankful if Benrey’s enormous boot wasn’t pinning him from the chest down and threatening to turn him into a bloody pulp should the guard decide to shift his weight forward a bit more.

So Gordon does what any human being concerned for their life would do. He struggles. He grabs at the rubber of Benrey’s sole, tries to push against it in an obviously futile attempt of making his foot budge, he wriggles and writhes, trying to squeeze out from underneath Benrey’s boot, all resulting in massive failure. Gordon is still kicking when he hears a chuckle above him and opens his eyes to Benrey’s amused gaze. The giant is staring right at him from above, a self-satisfied smirk playing at the corners of his lips. He’s very much enjoying this and it pisses Gordon off, makes him fight harder, all but biting on Benrey’s sole like a feral little animal. Just a little bit more, he thinks, and Benrey will kill him, he’s given him more than enough opportunities to be pissed at Gordon, and surely the guard is going to take it out on him at any moment.

Except Benrey doesn’t. He continues watching the small man struggle under his boot in fruitless attempts to change his predicament. He probably finds this whole thing really funny, too, and it's kind of infuriating. He would’ve hurt Gordon by now if he actually wanted to. He’d have already _killed_ him, if he felt like it, to be perfectly honest. He has scared Gordon for sure, and he’s been pretty rough with him. But Benrey has had a whole sea of opportunities for revenge, all of which he’d only used for bullying and petty jokes. Gordon is, frankly, a little irritated.

“Benrey,” he starts, a little out of breath, “Benrey, this isn’t funny, knock it o--”

Before he can finish the sentence, however, something flashes in Benrey’s eyes, and Gordon can feel that boot press down. He gasps, an icy chill of fear running down his spine. Has he underestimated Benrey? Is he going to kill him after all?

“what were you gonna say, friend?” Benrey drawls as air leaves Gordon’s lungs. He’s left gasping under the pressure on his body, the guard shifting his weight until the metal of Gordon’s HEV suit _groans_ , unable to withstand the assault. It’s all too much -- the pressure, the suit compressing around Gordon’s body and forcing the air out of his lungs. He feels like he’s being choked. His breaths are growing more shallow, labored, he’s pretty sure his body will leave an imprint in the soil at this point. Benrey doesn’t stop looking at him, his gaze unnerving, a grin stretched across his face as Gordon starts wheezing. He can barely breathe, dizzy, he thinks he might pass out.

“B-Benrey...” Gordon chokes out in a warning, tone more pleading than he intends to. Just as his vision clouds, sparks beginning to dance at the edges,Benrey lets up. Gordon gulps in a breath, blood rushing back through his body as he’s finally freed. The relief he feels hits him like a truck and Benrey finds him on his side gasping as he removes his boot completely.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” The scientist pants, tone wavering as he glares at Benrey. The guard just shrugs, that expression never leaving his face. He seems to be having lots of fun at Gordon's expense.

“shoulda… shoulda seen the look on your face, bro,” Benrey says reaching with his finger to turn Gordon, who slaps it lightly but otherwise doesn’t really have the energy to stop him, “cute as shit when you’re like that.” Gordon hums as he’s pushed to his back, his head still buzzing slightly from the oxygen deprivation. He closes his eyes, Benrey’s fingers rubbing along his body in a strangely soothing manner. He can only feel it through the more skintight parts of the suit, of which there aren’t many, but that’s still something, and it’s kind of comforting after the rough assault on his body, it’s kind of…

Gordon’s eyes immediately open as he realizes that relaxing into it had been a huge mistake. He pushes Benrey’s hand away.

“Don’t _fucking_ touch me, man,” Gordon says, uncharacteristically loud. Not that there’s an uncharacteristic volume for him, but this certainly sounds out of place, sounds like he’s trying to hide som--

[Hormonal. Elevation. Detected. Please. Confirm. To Commence. Reproductive. Simulation.]

“Oh, for fuck’s sake...” Gordon is going to die here. He’s going to die if not from Benrey’s actions then from his own embarrassment. He considers just lying there and screaming for a while but then remembers that the suit is awaiting confirmation, and _will_ take silence for a yes if he doesn’t respond soon, “ _No_ no no, don’t, no reproductive simulation!”

He can feel heat crawl up his face to his ears. This is fucking mortifying, to pop a boner while in the middle of being bullied by your worst enemy. Gordon covers his face with both hands and just lies there, feeling more humiliated than when Benrey was throwing him all around. 

Huh. Benrey is uncharacteristically silent. When Gordon moves his fingers to peek between them, the sight that greets him makes heat creep even further up his face. Benrey is leaning over him now, fixing him with an intense gaze, pupils blowing out wide as soon as he notices Gordon looking up at him. He grins.

“sup, gordon sexman. heard from your uh, your little suit here that you...” Benrey takes a small pause, licking his lips, “might be into this? you like a little bootplay, huh? a lil roughing?”

The grin on Benrey’s face is absolutely shit-eating. Gordon is sure he won’t let him live this down. And it’s not like he’s _entirely_ wrong. It’s just that Gordon considers it more of a _fear_ boner than a _Benrey-wielding-immense-power-over-him-and-stepping-on-him-and-also-being-technically-choked_ boner. Yeah, Gordon might have a lot to unpack here.

“It’s not what you think it is,” Gordon croaks weakly, throwing his hands forward in defense. Benrey hums and Gordon watches his hand hover over his body for a moment, then Benrey is pressing his finger against his abdomen again. The guard doesn’t do much other than rub soothing lines against the skintight material. And soon enough Gordon finds himself relaxing into that again. There must be something about being at the mercy of somebody this big, he thinks. That ‘something’ is definitely sexual too, his dick supplies, and Gordon finds himself huffing. He’s been hard as hell this whole time and Benrey’s not-exactly-unwelcome touching isn’t helping his case. He must be really touch-starved.

“you sure it isn’t?” Benrey’s voice, low and just a tad uncomfortably loud, sounds closer now.

Gordon opens his eyes again, unsure when he had closed them. He finds the guard kneeling over him now, really gets an eyeful of him, and oh, is that a gun in his pants, or--

Gordon cuts that line of thought off before it ruins something for him. The point is, Benrey is there, right over him, touching him, and he’s at least a little hard from this too. And Gordon is _very_ hard from this, and his dick shows no signs calming down any time soon, now that he knows that the giant he’s been shamefully attracted to through this whole ordeal is getting off to him too.

Gordon hates moments like these, mostly because he ain’t got the best dick-to-mouth filter.

“What if I’m not...” he says quietly, looks the guard in the eyes, “What are you gonna do about that?”

He’s daring him, Benrey realizes, or simply acting bratty. Either way that sounds like an indirect invitation. He swallows quite audibly, gazes locked with Gordon’s as his index slides down, pressing between the small man’s legs. He’s met by the cold metal of the suit’s codpiece, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Gordon’s gaze darkens, eyes falling half-closed.

“you just… you just gonna let me do this to you after everything? gonna get off on that? man, you _are_ a pushover.” Benrey runs his mouth, both intrigued by this turn of events and slightly afraid Gordon would change his mind. He knows he’s doing everything in his power to turn Gordon off right now, but he can hardly help it. If Gordon’s dick-to-mouth filter is bad, then Benrey has _none_. He feels around the cold hard metal, trying to find an indent, something that would help him unlatch it and get his prize. He has, of course, seen Gordon’s dick once before, and he’s still kinda pissy that that was what jumpstarted the whole mess they’re in, along with Gordon’s offensive lack of a passport, but this is different. This is a tiny Gordon Freeman lying on the ground right in front of Benrey, hips pushing up against the finger on his codpiece, face red in embarrassment, and obviously wanting the metal thing off too.

“Shut up,” Gordon frowns, “Or I’ll change my mind. I can still tell the suit to get me off and there’s nothing you’ll be able to do about it if I do.”

Benrey does go silent, betraying how much he wants this too. His own face is tinted red, the whole situation making the half-chub he’d been sporting since having caught Gordon grow into something far more obvious through his fatigues. He’s pretty sure Gordon has an eyeful of it from here. It’s kinda embarrassing. But not more embarrassing than Gordon’s HEV suit announcing he has a boner out loud.

Benrey leans lower, picking Gordon up carefully, and he turns him over in his hands before letting him rest on his back in his left hand, looking for ways to take the main barrier off.

There’s no way they can do this, Gordon thinks, the suit isn’t designed to come off at all. Benrey will realize this soon enough and give up. And probably let him go to find his friends. Or kill him, whichever he’s feeling like.

But as always Benrey’s approach to the issue isn’t something Gordon expects. There’s no way a sane person would push him down onto his spine, hook a nail under the plating of the suit and just rip it apart. It’s so fast and sudden, in fact, that Gordon screams. Benrey grabs him tighter as he struggles, holds Gordon in his hand until the scientist has quieted down, and slowly opens his palm back up, studying what he’s got in front of him.

Now that one of the barriers is off, Benrey can very well see the outline of Gordon’s dick through the skintight fabric of his suit. And he is really, very hard, the material sticking to the damp head of his cock, creating an obscene dark spot and making the line of him all the more prominent. Gordon is lying quiet and dizzy in the palm of his hand, probably coming down from the rush of adrenaline, and Benrey finds himself really liking that look on him, all hazy and pliant, just for him. He almost wants to say something dumb like ‘haha dommed ya’, but doesn’t this time. What he does instead is push an index finger right against the tent in Gordon’s suit, and the sound the smaller man lets out goes straight to his dick. It’s a small wheezy exhale, just as surprised as it is aroused. Gordon must have completely zoned out. He doesn’t waste any time in pushing back against the touch though, arching his back slightly, all pretty and on display for Benrey’s starving gaze.

“Oh fuck...” Gordon breathes. Oh fuck indeed, Benrey thinks, feeling himself throb, fully hard now as he watches the small man roll his hips slowly against his finger. He still looks a little out of it, eyes not focused anywhere in particular. Benrey presses down and lightly runs the finger up Gordon’s concealed length, and Gordon gasps like he’s being strangled, chokes the air out of his own lungs, pushing up harder.

They fall into a rhythm, with Gordon pushing up and Benrey pressing down, creating the perfect friction that wrenches noises out of Gordon that Benrey has never heard before. He sounds... _cute,_ when he’s so aroused, so desperate. He wants to hear more of him, to never stop listening to him. Benrey wants to know what he would sound like with nothing separating them, what it would be like if he could _really_ touch him, even fuck him. Instead, Benrey swaps his index for a thumb, pushing down hard and rubbing against the firm line of Gordon’s swollen cock.

“Shit... o-oh fuck...” he hears Gordon blabber as the small body jerks into his touch, “O-ooh god...”

Benrey can feel himself smirk. He can’t help being a shit in this situation, despite being just as affected as the scientist in his grasp.

“what’s that, gonna come all over yourself?” The guard goads, listening to Gordon’s breaths get heavier, “gonna...gonna cream your pants like a... uh... a cream...pie?”

Fuck, what even _is_ a creampie? He’s heard the word before but it’s probably not what this is.

Gordon doesn’t even grace Benrey with a verbal reply, too far gone to form a coherent sentence. Much to Benrey’s surprise, he nods.

“fuck...” the guard breathes, eyes trained all the more on the tiny form in his grasp now. He licks his lips, really tempted to talk, extremely afraid his talking would turn Gordon off, “you’re… you’re so good for me, gordon.” Benrey tries. That earns him a tense moan, tiny hands grabbing at his thumb for leverage to thrust harder. “say my name, please? thank you?”

The last line comes out so thick with Benrey’s own arousal, it surprises even him.

“Benrey...” Gordon huffs out, again much to the guard’s surprise, and Benrey suddenly wishes he could press his tongue against that dick instead of his finger. That would probably throw Gordon off now that he’s this into it though. Something has happened to Gordon to make him so...receptive, Benrey wouldn’t want to accidentally ruin it.

“again?” The edge of Benrey’s blunt nail catches against the head of Gordon’s cock for an instant, and the scientist all but cries out, waist arching, head thrown back so hard his glasses slide off his nose.

“Benrey, Benrey, _Benrey_...” Gordon pants urgently, rutting hard against him with a sense of purpose, and Benrey presses back against his dick in turn with every thrust, ravenous, entirely consumed by the show Gordon is giving him. He can feel his own dick twitch almost painfully and nearly leak within the confines of his fatigues. It has been happening for a while but it’s getting hard to ignore now, and as Benrey watches Gordon writhe in his grasp, his free hand moves down to palm at the hard line of his own cock. That helps alleviate some tension, but that isn’t nearly enough. Benrey has to slow down a little, he’s still pressing against Gordon, who keeps pushing into his finger, but half of his attention is on himself now, palming and squeezing uselessly through the fabric of his pants until that stops giving him what he needs. It’s not enough, Benrey needs to touch himself, or else he feels like he’ll explode.

“hey,“ he breathes, causing Gordon’s eyes to immediately open. The other has probably been wondering why he’d slowed down, “mind if i get my dick out? It’s getting a lil cramped in there.”

Benrey’s gaze follows Gordon’s down to where his hand is gripping at his fatigues, then he quickly snaps his eyes back up to look at the scientist. Gordon doesn’t stop staring.

“Fuck,” he says, then, “Uh...Whatever. Don’t care.” While obviously caring _a whole lot_ , if the twitch Benrey can feel against his finger is any indication.

That’s all the cue Benrey needs because he plops down onto the ground and pops the button of his pants open, all the while watching Gordon watch him. He’s still giving him some attention, but his brain capacity is only enough to prioritize one thing at a time, and that thing is currently his dick. 

Benrey gives Gordon’s curious eyes something to look at, a good show as his fingers move deliberately slowly to pull down the zipper, exposing the white of his underwear. He rubs himself a little through the much thinner fabric before his patience runs out and Benrey is shoving his hand into his underwear.

The skin to skin contact after this much time spent craving it is a relief and he lets out a ragged exhale, almost certain he hears Gordon echo the sound. Benrey can definitely feel the insistent press of the man’s hips that he indulges, pressing back with his thumb while his other hand fishes his dick out of his underwear. He holds Gordon deliberately in a way that would allow him to see without craning his neck too much as he gives himself a test stroke. Benrey is not a small man by any means, but he must look huge to Gordon, with his overall size and all. And damn if that doesn't please him to think of, especially with the way Gordon’s eyes get bigger while he watches Benrey spread his own precum around the head. Gordon is unabashed about it, looking openly and hungrily at the show Benrey is giving him. And who would blame him? He’s got the front row seat to this spectacle.

Benrey grabs his cock proper, fist sliding down, pulling foreskin away from the glistening head, and Gordon’s mouth falls open. He whines low in his throat as Benrey’s thumb presses against his dick again, ruts against it, albeit distracted. As much as he wants to get off, the view of Benrey getting so undone because of him is too tempting. And he doesn’t know what it is, but the sheer _size_ of him makes it really hard to ignore. He knows Benrey is watching him watch, but can hardly care at this point. There’s no point in denial now that they’ve gotten this far. He does steal a quick glance at the other’s face though and nearly flinches.

Benrey is staring right at him, laser-focused, attentive, pupils large. He looks somehow disheveled now, breaths coming out uneven. He’s as much aroused by Gordon as Gordon is aroused by him. When he sees him look, Benrey licks his lips and smirks.

“sup feetman,” he says, and his voice surprises Gordon too. It’s _deep_ , deeper than he’s used to, slightly raspy at the edges from arousal, “wanna help a bro out?”

Gordon can only wonder what that offer entails but nods before he can think good and hard about it. Benrey’s expression falters.

“guh… ” he breathes out hard, eyes falling half-closed as he fists his own dick, “do you actually… fuck... ” He brings him slightly lower, down to where his other hand is working around his cock. Gordon can’t complain, he’s getting an eyeful of a thing he’s extremely into that he’d never think he would be into at all. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around what exactly Benrey wants of him when the guard spells it out right then and there.

“want you to touch it... or more like… uhh… hug it.” Benrey blurts out. Gordon makes an unintelligible noise, face coloring red more than it already has. Okay, he can do that, he can...pretend he’s hugging a big warm tree, maybe.

“Okay,” Gordon breathes, “Okay.” Sure, it sounds weird, but what else can he do with somebody so big? It makes as much sense as a situation that makes no sense in general _can_ make sense. Did that make sense?

Benrey nods, lip held between his teeth as he lowers Gordon further down. The finger he’d been thrusting against is gone from his cock but Gordon barely gets to miss it before the underside of Benrey’s dick is in his full view. He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but Benrey pressing him bodily against it is both a perfect illustration of what he’d said he’d do and something Gordon didn’t expect at all.

Gordon does his best to hold on, squeezed lightly between Benrey’s cock and his hand. He doesn’t have to do much as Benrey uses his body for his own pleasure, pressing and rubbing him against the shaft as he works his dick with his own hand. Each press, each movement has him pressed flush against the warm flesh. He feels each pulse of pleasure against his whole body, can’t help but buck his hips against it. Gordon pants as he slides back and forth against the guard’s cock, Benrey always staying mindful of him. He could probably get himself off this way, it wouldn’t be too hard, not with the way Benrey lets out his sounds, not with the smell that’s so unmistakably _him_ hitting Gordon’s nose, not with the friction he keeps getting. He’d been on the brink before, and he feels his orgasm approaching again.

It doesn’t look like Benrey is far off either. His sounds are getting heavier, breathier. He works Gordon faster against his cock and it’s honestly a little disorienting. Not as bad as having been thrown around was, though, it surely isn’t ruining his own impending orgasm. 

Gordon can feel it way too quickly. He isn’t sure what exactly it is, but something about this situation has been turning him on so much he can barely hold himself together. Gordon squeezes his eyes shut and hisses in warning - everything he can manage to get out before it’s too late and he’s groaning as he comes against the guard’s dick. Benrey lets out a ragged exhale as he feels a wet spot form where he’s pressing Gordon’s hips against the underside of himself, Gordon’s own cock jumping lightly in its confines with every spurt. He hates that he can't see it actually happening but is more than happy to settle for feeling it. Feeling gives him just enough, along with hearing as he presses slightly harder when Gordon has no more to give, earning himself a strangled groan and hips trying to shift away from the contact this time. It’s okay though because Benrey is alarmingly close himself.

Gordon doesn’t think much about what's going to happen when Benrey comes until it’s happening and Benrey’s dick is hardening against his body, until it’s spasming against his cheek and Benrey is choking out his name. The sound of it is so loud it startles Gordon, makes him open his eyes in time to see Benrey shoot his load. Most of it covers the ground just in front of him, but some runs down his cock and, unfortunately, soils Gordon’s suit. 

“ _Dude, gross!_ ” Gordon grimaces when Benrey pulls him away, “You came on me!”

Benrey looks at him for a moment, brain clearly not quite there yet after he’d come, then sticks out his tongue, trying to pull the smaller man to his face. Gordon all but yells.

“No, no no no no _NO!_ Don’t lick me, Ugh… I’ll find some water, there’s gotta be water around here. Set me down. Not _there_! _Fuck_!” His feet land onto one of the splatters Benrey left on the ground and Gordon cringes. This is fine, everything is fine. He can find something here to clean himself off before anybody else sees him like this. He could _probably_ explain it all away if not. He’s not quite done thinking about the excuses he’d make when Benrey clears his throat.

“i uhh… i know a place,” he says, “got Gatorade™ in it, ‘s no water but it’ll clean you up and make you feel nice.” 

And at this point, Gordon is exhausted enough to agree to go with whatever Benrey says. Somehow, to his surprise, the guard doesn’t lie. Green flashes before Gordon’s eyes as he’s taken someplace else. He can tell it’s still Xen by the way the cavern around him looks, illuminated slightly by the green water he finds himself lying in. Well, he thinks as he pours some of it onto the metal of his soiled breastplate, he can’t drink this now, but he can at least clean up. He almost forgets about Benrey for a moment, busy washing cum off of his suit and feeling strangely energized the more time he spends in the Gatorade™ spring.

“hey,” Gordon jumps and turns sharply to see Benrey’s face in the corner. Somehow only seeing a part of him like that is both comical and a little unsettling, “forgot your dick armor, clumsy boy.”

Gordon’s hip guard clatters onto the ground next to the spring, he doesn’t even spare it a glance. He keeps watching Benrey, the reality of the situation slowly sinking in.

“What are you gonna do now?” he asks, “I mean, I got here, you chased me around, we had sex, what’s next? And where’s everyone else?”

“should be around,” Benrey says easily, “gonna send you back there, be a big bad, y’know. the whole thing. you gotta play along, don’t want them to know you got all nasty, do you?” He grins like he wasn’t the one getting Gordon nasty just a few minutes ago. It somehow makes Gordon feel better that this whole… _thing_ wouldn’t have to come up, though. He can just pretend nothing happened. At all.

“Yeah,” Gordon smiles, “Yeah, sounds good.”

He soaks around until his muscle pain calms down, Benrey just chills there with him, neither of them really talking, just sharing a few not-quite-awkward-glances. When Gordon finally reaches for the armor, he finds it weirdly intact, enough so that he can put it back around his hips and close the latches. Benrey was surprisingly considerate while ripping it off, that or it’s his weird alien powers at work.

“You ready?” Gordon looks at Benrey as he stands up in the spring, Benrey grins at him and nods.

Then, before Gordon can react, he sees a flash of green again, and he’s back where he’d started. Benrey floats tall before him, Dr. Coomer, and Tommy with a glint in his eye that tells Gordon he’s ready to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to classypartyninja for the beta!
> 
> If you liked this horny nonsense you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sutamasquensfw) or [Tumblr](https://sutamasquensfw.tumblr.com/)  
> I draw a whole lot and post writing snippets sometimes.


End file.
